


What's The Harm?

by ClapAlienCheex



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Content, Adult/Teenager relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dib is 16, Dubious Consent, Dwicky is 34, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fights, Grooming, Implied Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mentioned violence, Minor Character(s), Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Sexual Assault, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, ZADF, slightly aged up characters, zim and dib friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapAlienCheex/pseuds/ClapAlienCheex
Summary: Dr. Dwicky has returned and got a job at the local Hi Skool. The new counselor runs into a student from his past. As time progresses, their relationship grows and evolves. They're just being friendly, right? So, what's the harm?READ TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING
Relationships: Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Mr. Dwicky (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	What's The Harm?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work is not for the faint of heart. It will be delving into topics such as grooming, highly dubious consent, abuse of power, and pedophilia. I, the creator of this piece, do NOT condone the events that are about to transpire. Please keep in mind, no one in real life was harmed while this was being written. This is simply a way for me to process my own feelings and traumas in my own way. If this sounds too disturbing or might be too triggering, then I implore you, DO NOT READ.

Dr. Dwicky pulled into the parking lot of the local hi-skool. It had been a few years since he counseled—actually, he couldn’t recall where he had been; one day he woke up in bed and realized he missed three years of his life! He took a year to try to fit the pieces together, sought out therapy, and spoke with several doctors. None of them could figure out what happened, but chalked it up to a cocktail of drugs, alcohol, depression, and PTSD. Eventually, he felt like he was in a good place to return to work and was able to find a counseling job at a school not far from the middle school he used to counsel for. 

The thin man parked his car and took a deep breath. It was the first day for the students, many of whom were starting high school for the first time. He inspected himself in the rearview mirror. Dark undereye circles. Stubble. Messy, spiky black hair. He’s heard comments from people before, he knew he was a relatively attractive man. While he didn’t do much to keep his face young and fresh—he was 34 and didn’t really care how tired he looked—he did like to keep his clothes clean and presentable. Since he was at work, he decided to wear something more professional. A white button up shirt and black slacks that might have been a little tight. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons around the collar were undone. He’d considered wearing a tie but decided against it.

Dwicky stepped out of the car and grabbed a box from his truck. He got to the school early that morning to set up, thankful he did because he knew he’d need a little bit to gather himself before he got bombarded with everything. He walked up the steps and swiped his key card. The doors were kept locked until 7:00AM. It was currently 6:30AM. He took a few steps into the building when a short, curvy woman came out of the school office. “Oh, hi! You must be the new counselor!” She had a cheery voice and a cute smile. The counselor smiled, deciding to turn on the charm.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Dr. Dwicky,” he informed her. “Could you show me to my office, please?”

“Of course, Dr. Dwicky,” she replied, walking out in front of him. Her wide hips swayed and her form fitting pencil skirt moved with her every movement. “So, you got a first name?” she asked as she took a set of keys out from her blazer pocket, turning down the hall.

“Ben,” he said cheerily. “How ‘bout you?”

“Nice to meet you, Ben! I’m Annie.” The pair finally reached the office. It was a private room with big opens facing the nearby park. There was a desk, a chair, a couch, a computer, and a bookshelf already set up. “This will be your office. Decorate it however you like, though we do encourage you to make this space as warm and inviting as possible for the students.

“Well, I don’t have much with me today,” Dwicky said as he put down his box on the desk. “But now that I’m more familiar with my space, I’ll be sure to make a trip to the store! Although, I don’t think the computer’s gonna be necessary; I have a laptop that I use for my work.”

“Not a problem, I’ll be sure to have the AV club advisor take care of that for you. We could always use a spare—never know when one of these dinosaurs are gonna break down!” She laughed a little bit as she walked over to the door. “Oh, since you’re going to the store for your office, here is a card that you can use to get tax exempt.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a laminated card. “Be sure to keep your receipt just in case.”

Dwicky took the card and looked it over before slipping it in his back pocket. “Thanks! I appreciate it! So, uh, what time do classes start?”

“Classes typically begin at 8:00, but we’re gonna be holding an assembly around then during homeroom—which students have for the first week of class—then they’re going to go to class no later than 8:45 for the last half hour. Lunch is served from 12:30 to 1:00 in the afternoon. Study hall is from 2:30 to 3:30, though we allow students who work or have special accommodations to leave during this time—it’s mostly for students to decompress and get some work done while they wait for their rides.”

The counselor nodded along. “Okay, wow. Short lunch period, but I guess that study hall is a good way to make up for that?”

“Oh definitely. We encourage students to bring healthy snacks.” Right as Annie was about to leave the office, she snapped her fingers. “Oh! Before I forget. At the assembly, we’re going to be introducing you. You’ll have to talk, but it’s mostly to tell students when it’s the best time to see you—although we generally encourage students to go visit the counselor on their own accord before 8:00, during lunch, or during study hall.”

The man smiled and sat on his desk a little. “Cool! Not a problem. Thanks for catching me up, Annie. I’ll see you at the assembly.” He gave her a charming smirk and the curvy woman giggled cutely before leaving. He got off his ‘seat’ and pilfered through his box, grabbing pictures, knick-knacks, a mug, and his laptop. It didn’t take him long to set up his desk. Right before he sat down, he felt his phone vibrate. “Shit,” he cursed to himself as he took out his phone. It was his boyfriend calling. “Hey, sweetie!”

“Hey, settle in okay?”

“Yeah, didn’t have much, so it took only a minute to put my stuff on the desk.”

“That’s great! Do you wanna grab lunch today?”

“I’ll see what I can do—I probably won’t be getting any students in today, so I should be able to swing that! What about you, though, Elliot?”

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you—the middle school extended lunch to an hour!”

“Awesome! Those kids need it!”

“How about over there?”

“Still half an hour, but there’s an hour-long study hall at the end of the day, so I think it evens out.”

Elliot chuckles. “Well I’ll pick us up a quick something and we can eat in your office. Sound good?”

“Totally. Let me know what you’re gonna get and I’ll—”

“Double cheeseburger, no tomato, and a Poop Cola, no ice.”

“You know me so well.”

“Yes, I do; I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

7:55AM rolled around and Dwicky decided to follow the crowd of people—students and staff alike—to the assembly hall. He scanned the room and saw there were several chairs on the stage, some of which were occupied by employees. The man quickly made his way over and sat down. The room was crowded. It was amazing there was enough seating for everyone. Teachers sat in the back, likely to keep an eye on students and stop them from leaving prematurely. He tried to look around to see if he noticed any familiar faces, but the lights threw him off.

“Good morning, students!” a gruff, yet cheerful voice greeted. “I am your principal, Ms. Goldman, and I’d like to welcome you all to Hi Skool! For many of you, this is not you’re first time here, so welcome back, but some of you are starting your high school career today. As principal…”

Dwicky tuned the principal out as she went on some kind of tangent. Blue eyes looked out on the sea of students when a familiar, and unique, cowlick caught his attention. He smiled to himself, happy to know that there’s at least one student he knows here.

“…Without further ado, let’s meet our staff!” Ms. Goldman grinned, then glared at some of the laughing students, rolling her eyes when she walked away from the mic, pointing at Dwicky.

Taking the hint, the counselor got up and walked over to the mic, leaning over a bit since he was much taller than Ms. Goldman, but not bothering to adjust the height. “Uh, hello, I’m Dr. Dwicky, and I’m your new school counselor. You can find me just down the hall in room 103. My doors are open to everyone all day, every day. No problem of yours is too big or small, and I encourage everyone here to come see me when they need someone to talk to. I hope to get to know you all soon—not that I want you to have problems or anything…” His voice trailed off as he walked away from the mic. Defeated by his own poor choice of words.

Oh well.

The assembly eventually came to an end and Dwicky spent most of his time in his office bored. Eventually he just turned on a show on his laptop and watched it, keeping the volume low when the halls were quiet. It’s not like he had much work to do. It was almost noon when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and was surprised to see who was standing there.

Dib.

He stood up and smiled and that’s when he noticed the coach behind him. “Hey, Dwicky, Dib here got into a tussle with some of the other guys in the locker room. Thought I’d bring him to you.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay,” Dwicky said with a smile. “C’mon in, Dib, take a seat.” The coach left and the counselor closed the door. The teen plopped himself on the couch, clearly scraped up. “Long time no see,” the man said as he pulled his chair from behind his desk.

Dib smiled a little bit. “Oh, hey, yeah, it has been a while, huh? Three, four years?”

“Something like that,” Dwicky said and grabbed his phone to turn on the recording app. “Before we begin, I just want to inform you that I’m recording these sessions just so that I can go back and make notes. These recordings, notes, and sessions stay between the two of us. Is that okay?”

Dib hesitated before nodding his head. “Yeah… Just, please don’t share this. Especially not with my dad.”

“Don’t worry, it’s doctor-patient confidentiality. Now, why did the coach bring you here today?”

The teen leaned back and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, covering that signature cowlick. “Zim and I were getting ready for gym class—we prefer to change in the private changing rooms instead of in the locker rooms like the other guys—when these meat heads opened Zim’s curtain. Fortunately, Zim had already finished changing, but I was so mad and started cussing them out.”

“So, you were brought back here for cussing out some guys who were messing with your… mortal enemy?”

“Oh, no. Zim and I are friends now. But, uh, no, I was brought back here for what happened next… Those same guys opened my curtain and dragged me out and that’s when they saw that I…” He started to choke up, tears stinging at his eyes.

Dwicky leaned in and placed a gentle, soothing hand on Dib’s knee. “It’s okay, Dib… This is a safe space. I’m a friend.”

He nodded and took a deep breath, grabbing some tissues to dry his tears. “Basically, they, uh, saw my ch-chest, and that I was wearing a binder… They know that I’m trans…”

“Oh, I had no idea,” Dwicky said then gave him a soft smile. Dib smiled back, wiping a stray tear. “Thank you for telling me. I know that’s a big thing to share. Please, continue.”

“Well, I didn’t necessarily mind them knowing that I was trans, but it was when they started pawing and groping at my chest and my crotch. I started to fight back and that’s when they kicked the shit out of me. I got so fed up that I punched a few of them square in the face. And that’s when the coach found me. I told him what they did to me, so I’m guessing that’s why he brought me here instead of just giving me detention.”

Dwicky nodded and sighed. “Well, I’m very sorry to hear that you had to go through all that. Did Zim help you in any way?”

“Knowing him, he’s probably gonna pummel those guys later,” Dib chuckled. Dwicky chuckled along with him. “He’s actually been pretty supportive of me. Where he’s from, gender isn’t really a big deal. Most people—well, until today that is—didn’t know I’m AFAB. I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared of how they’re gonna treat me from now on?”

“It’s perfectly valid to be feeling the way that you are. As a fellow queer person, I know how uneasy it can feel after coming out to someone—whether you wanted to or not—and just waiting to see how they react to it. That reaction can make all the difference, and it’s so unnerving to wait.”

“You’re queer too?”

“Bi pride, baby!”

Dib smiled. “That’s really cool. On top of being trans, I’m also gay, but I kinda keep that to myself—not that I’m ashamed or anything, I just don’t wanna give these jerks another reason to torment me. I get enough shit as it is.”

“Well, Dib, if you’re ever having problems with these bullies, you can always come see me. I’m your friend.”

“Thanks, Dr. Dwicky.”

“Please, call me Ben.”

“Thanks, Ben.” The bell rang and Dib flinched a little bit. “Crap… It’s lunch time… Could I eat in here with you? I’m not ready to face everyone yet. I just know that word has gotten out.”

“Of course, kiddo. Did you bring a lunch?”

“I don’t really eat lunch,” Dib confessed.

“What? Growing boys like you gotta eat! That’s it, I’m texting my boyfriend and asking him to get you something too. You like burgers?” Dib nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna have him grab you a cheeseburger and a cola. Sound good?”

“Oh my god,” Dib smiled brightly, crying a little. “Thank you so much, Doc—I mean, Ben.”

“No problem.” Dwicky smiled at him. That sweet, charming smile. It was so warm and inviting. It made Dib’s heart flutter and his face flushed.

Lunchtime in Dwicky’s office quickly became a regular occurrence. During that first week of school, Dib was too worried about being around the other students. Even with Zim and Gaz protecting him, it was unnerving. The looks he got in class were enough to make his skin crawl. Why put up with it in his free time? The only times Dib couldn’t stay was when a student needed to speak to the counselor. Like today. Dib hadn’t need to go to the cafeteria with everyone else for almost an entire week. Zim and Dib walked to lunch together, not really saying anything to each other as they joined Gaz at her usual table.

“Hey, stranger,” the girl greeted to her brother, her eyes focused on her game.

“We live together, that doesn’t work.”

“Whatever,” she huffed. “No Dwicky today?”

“Nah, another student needed him more than me…” Dib’s eyes shifted around the room. While he hadn’t caught anyone looking at him, it definitely felt like people were talking about him. “It’s weird being back here, though…”

“Dib-Friend,” Zim said as he patted him on the back. “That incident occurred weeks ago. The people have moved on with their disgusting lives.”

“He’s right, y’know,” Gaz reinforced.

“I mean, yeah,” Dib sighed. “But it doesn’t _feel_ that way. Logically, I know that no one’s talking about me anymore, but my dumb brain is telling me that they are.”

“Okay…” Putting her game down, Gaz looked Dib in the eye. “Let’s say that they are. What’s the worst thing they’re going to do?”

“Seriously?” Dib scoffed. “I can list off at _least_ five horrible things.”

“Yeah, but you’re able to defend yourself pretty well. You have a psychotic, ex-military alien friend and me to beat up anyone who hurts you.”

“She’s right,” Zim said, nodding. “You tried to protect my honor that day, so I shall return the favor for my friend.”

“I guess you two are right…” Dib conceded.

“We always are,” Gaz said as she took a drink of her cola.

Despite the feeling that he was going to be jumped at any moment, the rest of the school day went by fast, and Dib was just about ready to go home when he got a text from his dad. _Something came up at the lab, so I’ll be staying here longer than anticipated. Could you please wait for Gaz to finish up with her club meeting and drive her home?_

Dib sighed, annoyed; not because he was too bothered to take Gaz home, he didn’t mind that, but the fact that their father was constantly ditching them for work. He typed back. _Yeah, no problem. We’ll probably order dinner tonight._

_Sounds good. Hopefully I’ll be back by midnight. Give Gaz my apologies._

The young man tucked his phone away and groaned. This was the one day a week they spent any time as a family. Dib would go home and enjoy having the house to himself for an hour or so while Gaz was in club. Her club let out around the same time that their father got off work, so he’d go and pick her up and the two of them would bring home a pizza for dinner. Dib knew how much it meant to Gaz that she get some one-on-one time with their dad, so this was like a kick to the gut. He sent his sister a quick text letting her know that he was taking her home. Right before he hit send, he saw that Dwicky was just chilling in his office.

“Hey, Ben,” Dib greeted with a light knock on the office door. “You busy?”

Dr. Dwicky perked up and planted the feet he had on his desk on the floor. “Not at all! What brings you here?”

Dib walked in and closed the door, like he usually did. “Ugh, my dad is bailing on me and Gaz tonight. So now I gotta wait for Gaz to be done at her meeting.” He plopped down in a chair, huffing.

“Oh man, that really sucks. Isn’t today supposed to be the one day your dad hangs out with you two?”

“Yes, exactly! Like, I don’t care that I’m missing out on my one hour of alone time; I’m just so mad that Membrane would do this to us. Again!” He slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms. “I get him not wanting to spend time with me, but this is the only time he and Gaz hang out, and she really values that. Oh, speaking of…” Dib’s voice trailed off as he finished his text to Gaz, informing her where he is.

“I’m sorry to hear all that, Dib…” Dwicky reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and took a deep puff. The teenager shifted in his seat, watching as the counselor relaxed from smoking. _I could really use that right about now,_ Dib thought to himself. As if reading his mind, Dwicky offered the cigarette he was working on. “I think you might need this more than I do.”

Dib accepted the offered cigarette, holding it the same way he saw everyone else holding theirs: between index and middle fingers. “Won’t we get in trouble?”

“Nah, there aren’t any cameras in here,” Dwicky pointed out. “They try to make this as private of a room for students as possible. Y’know, a safe space.”

“A safe space…” The teenager took a long drag of the cigarette. _That sounds nice._


End file.
